<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not a work just a scratchpad for reylo-ish ideas by rubric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289698">not a work just a scratchpad for reylo-ish ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubric/pseuds/rubric'>rubric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Prompt Fill, Self Prompt, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubric/pseuds/rubric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~not a work just a scratchpad for reylo-ish ideas~</p><p> </p><p>* THESE ARE SIMPLY CONCEPTS/PROMPTS, I MAY ACTUALLY TURN INTO FANFICS AT SOME POINT.  Just putting them out here in case anyone wants to chime in with other ideas on the prompts.  They are also in the public domain so feel free to run with them my fellow writers!</p><p>feel free to comment if you have any ideas / think anything is interesting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Yojimbo" theme Reylo where Rey is basically the ronin Samurai on Tatooine (but obviously the wandering Jedi instead) where she wanders into a town and gets in between politics of 2 gangs, causing havoc/hijinks (maybe there's some kind of Force artifact or something in play to make it interesting).   Does Ben Solo/Kylo Ren/ have a role here? I dunno yet.  Could be set "canonverse" post TROS or an AU where he has a different backstory (a smuggler who gets caught up in the story arc)</p><p>- "Memoirs of a Geisha",  Rey is sold to some kind of Star Wars universe equivalent of a geisha house as a child.   She's an up and coming star, she has a rival who tries to undermine her just like the book.  She fall sin love with the Ben Solo ('Chairman' from the novel).  Need to introduce some kind of conflict/introduction of force powers (maybe her force abilities support her ability to be successful?) tbh this one ain't really fleshed out yet.  Honestly I just want to cast the 'Pumpkin' character in the novel as Rose Tico lol</p><p>~more to come~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rey as Lady Snowblood idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See below</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't know why all of my ideas/things have been Japanesy over the past few days but)</p><p>REY AS LADY SNOWBLOOD (or Kill Bill inspired, I mean come on it was basically the same movie).  She's left on Jakku by her moms but with a command: Get revenge for the people who have wronged her family (she finds a letter with a list of names).  Maybe her mom was a dark Jedi, I dunno.  At some point, Rey is found and trained as a dark Jedi by [some character x, e.g. a canon Sith] who wants to use her for his own purposes but she's all: Fuck that. And decides to kill her or maim her master and go on her own revenge mission.  Some of the people she goes off and kills could be the canon "good guys" too and you can create some rich character backstories (let's say we want Han Solo to have done something dark in his past, like human smuggling -- Rey kills him for that e.g. Ben Solo isn't the one to kill his father, it's Rey, but dude kind of deserves it - creating some conflict between Ben/Rey that has to be resolved later)</p><p>At some point Ben (or Kylo, you could write him dark too) cross paths. He gets in the way of her revenge spree and she's initially pissed and they are on opposite sides.  But blah blah things happen and they eventually become friends -&gt; lovers.  Maybe some kind of joint enemy forces them to work together (her old master that she betrayed??).  </p><p>Rey turns back to the light and they fall in love -- the end</p><p>lotta good ways you could spin this one</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sequel rewrite where anakin/Luke run the galactic empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sequel rewrite where anakin/Luke run the galactic empire and Ben/Rey are the good guys/gals </p><p>Inspired by</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CBiahPEn0Hj/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link"> https://www.instagram.com/p/CBiahPEn0Hj/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</a>
</p><p>What if Anakin wasn't horrible burned, and also defeated palpatine and recruited Luke to the dark side.  Basically Anakin is the new Palpatine and he's strong AF</p><p>Leia/Han hide off while the new Galactic empire rises, forming the resistance and give birth to Ben Solo but try to keep him hidden.  You could play this 2 ways:</p><p>OPTION 1: KYLO GOES DARK THEN LIGHT AGAIN: All the family dynamics between Leia/Han are still there, so eventually Ben gets disillusioned and runs away and decides to find out more about his legendary grandfather/uncle.  Aka he becomes Kylo Ren.  But it's not all it's shaped up to be. Maybe he was sold on the idea of the order and prosperity the Sith were bringing to the galaxy, and Ben sees under the covers it's not the case.  aka Luke's trying to kill Vader and take his place, there's other fucked up shit happening.  He runs away and tries to hide from his grandpa/uncle on Jakku, who are now hunting him, and finds Rey.  He trains her in the force and together they team up to defeat the galaxy with his mom and the resistance and obvs fall in love along the way (ideally in a slow burn fashion somehow). </p><p>OPTION 2: KYLO IS GOOD GUY ALL ALONG:  Similar but Ben Solo never goes bad, he's on the side of the resistance, is trying to fumble his way to learn the ways of the Jedi.  he's on a mission to search for force artifacts and runs into Rey. it turns out Rey was hidden away all along (make her Rey Kenobi?), trained by some remaining Jedi.  Theyt team up to defeat Anakin/etc.  She feels a lot of pressure to live up to her Kenobi name, aka be the perfect Jedi, but can't resist her feelings for Ben.    </p><p>Other things to weave in:</p><p>- Something about how their dyad is special and enables them to defeat Anakin &amp; Luke.  IMO dyad was not explored enough in the sequels</p><p>- maybe anakin is inspired by the love that Rey/Ben feels cuz it reminds him of Padme/him? and turns back to the light ? or otherwise shows mercy to our darling couple</p><p>Honestly I just hate Snoke (where did he come from??? he's one dimensional as fuck) and Palpatine (already done) -- would love to mix in a vader/anakin and see how he's evolved since taking over galaxy</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>